Two Is Better Than One
by notbitingmytongue
Summary: A Camaya fic that takes place in the future. Cam is now a professional hockey player who can get any girl he wants. But what happens when the girl he needs is the one he can't have?
1. Journey to the Past

This is a future Camaya fic. Cam is now 25, Maya is 24. The Maple Leafs are a team in the NHL (professional hockey) who's stadium is the Air Canada Centre. I don't own Degrassi, the Toronto Maple Leafs or any other references made. Mainly Cams' POV.

* * *

I sat on a bench in the Air Canada Centre locker room. The coach was giving me and the other Toronto Maple Leafs, a pep talk before our game. We all had our gear on and were ready to play, and of course, win again. We weren't the best team in the league, but we were on a winning streak. This was a good season for the entire team. A few members had broken records and no one had any injuries.

I got my anxiousness and anxiety under control while I was still on the Icehounds at Degrassi. But, no matter how many games I played, I still got a little bit nervous before each one. I had a completely different feeling today, though. Not the usual nervousness. It was like my gut was telling me something was about to happen. Things were uneasy, but a good uneasy. I didn't know why I was having these feelings, but I was sure they must have been a good thing.

Our head coach, Randy Carlyle, finished his before game speech that I wasn't even paying attention to. I couldn't get over the feeling I was having. The other Maple Leafs began banging their hockey sticks on the ground and chanting. I, on the other hand, was not as moved by the words .

We left the locker room, hitting our team logo on the way out for good luck. Home games were the best; it's so awkward playing in a different rink that wasn't your own. Being in your stadium, your turf gave you the upperhand. The team lined up behind the entrance to the rink, waiting to be introduced. The crowd was rowdy, as always. The best part of hockey is the devoted fans. The ones who wear your jerseys whether you win or lose. When the announcer finally called my name, I skated out to the ice, while waving to the crowd. As I stood in line with the other players I looked up to the stands.

In the sea of people, I saw a blonde-headed girl who looked vaguely familiar. I knew that I had seen her before, I just didn't know where. My teammates started to skate towards our bench. Most of the other players had already made it to the benches, but I stayed, staring up at the girl in the crowd. I was so intrigued by her I couldn't move. Our goalie, James Reimer, saw this and pulled me off towards the bench.

I stayed staring at the girl while the other team was announced. The crowd got noticeably quieter for the other team. I could barely even remember which team we were playing against. There was something about this woman. I felt like she was the reason why my stomach was in knots. There was something about her that just captivated me.

I watched her as I sat on the bench. I studied her every movement. I was completely focused on her. None of her movements went undetected. Every time she raised her hand to drink a sip of soda, or laughed out loud. Every time she smiled, I smiled. I couldn't help it. I was scared that if I took my eyes off her for one second, she would disappear. And I wouldn't let that happen.

I looked at her as I stood during the national anthem. I even thought I saw her look at me once or twice. I might have just imagined that part though. I've seen this girl before.

The game started. I wasn't playing in the first period, so I took the opportunity to search my memories. I didn't meet her in college. I knew she wasn't one of my many puck bunnies. She looked to nice to be one of them. And anyways, I would have remembered being with someone so beautiful. She's just not like other girls. She stood out in a crowd.

Then it finally hit me...

Maya Matlin.

* * *

She looked different from the last time I saw her. She didn't have glasses on. Her chest was bigger and her hair was longer. Her clothes were really revealing, not like something old Maya would wear. But really what surprised me the most was that she was actually paying attention to the game, or at least more than I was.

She sat next to a guy wearing a suit, seriously who wears a suit to a hockey game? She was really close to him and kept nodding her head really fast. It was Maya's own personal way of trying to flirt. Some guys would think it was weird, but I liked it.

The man didn't seem like the type of guy Maya would date. He was tall and had dark back hair that was neatly combed. He obviously spent a lot of time in the mirror. He sat stoic and statue like. He had to at least be thirty-five years old. And if he took her to a hockey game for a date, he doesn't know Maya very well. But it had been a long time since I last saw her.

_It was summer, I had graduated and was getting ready to leave for Kapuskasing. My billet family was great, but I was excited to go home. I was packing my bags when I got a text from Maya, which was weird. We broke up at the beginning of my senior year. Maya didn't like that other girls were now giving me attention. I had gotten taller and more muscular. I wasn't the rookie anymore on the Icehounds. Actually, I was captain. _

_Her text told me to go to Degrassi, which was really weird. Since it was seven in the morning and school had ended a week ago. I decided to go just to see what was happening there. Maya's not the kind to pull practical jokes._

_I drove to Degrassi from my billet house to see thousands of people surrounding the school. I parked my car where, I could, and got out. I recognized some faces in the crowd, but others were complete strangers. No one had smile on their face. A lot of people were crying. To my surprise I saw Dallas and Owen standing together. They had left university a year ago, but we still talked on FaceRange._

_I walked up to them and we did our guy handshake and hugged. "Hey Captian," they both said. I smiled at them and asked why everyone was at Degrassi._

_"You didn't hear?" Dallas asked. I shook my head no. I had been so excited about going home that I hadn't been on FaceRange for days. He continued to explain, "Mr. Simpson got into a car accident two nights ago. He didn't make it. So everyone came here in memory, kinda like a memorial." I nodded again. I couldn't believe was gone. It felt like he would always be in the hallways of Degrassi telling students not to run. We used to joke that he dreamt about handing out detentions. _

_I started to search for Maya. I saw her across a crowd of people standing next to Tori and Tristan, of course. She might seem like a 'Plain Jane' to everyone else, but she has always stood out in a crowd to me. I said goodbye to Owen and Dallas before walking towards Maya._

_As I walked through the crowd I saw the guy who hosts one of those nerdy game show and Mia Jones, the Victoria's Secret model. I also saw Chantay Black, the host of a tabloid talk show and Caitlin Ryan the T.V. reporter. I had no idea that Principal Simpson knew this many important people. _

_When I finally made it to Maya, I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't know Mr. Simpson was that important to her. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't her boyfriend anymore. I didn't have to decide my next move because Maya hugged me and cried into my chest. I rocked her side to side in my arms, whispering to her that everything would be okay. I was happy to have her in my arms again; I just wished it was under better circumstances._

_We all stayed until night around Degrassi and Maya didn't leave my side. Some people even stood on the steps and shared memories of Mr. Simpson shaving his hair, or catching them making out in the halls. Chantay talked about covering his car with sticky notes. I even found out used to be in a band. After the sun went down we lit candles and had a moment of silence. At eleven, I decided it was time for me to go home; I still had to finish packing my bags, _

_I found Maya to say goodbye,"I have to go now, do you want a ride?" I asked her. _

_"Um, no. I'll ride home with Tristan. But, what are you doing this weekend?" She questioned, full of hope. "Well, I have a flight to catch tomorrow morning. I'm going back to Kapuskasing before I leave for university." I said._

_"I guess this is goodbye, then." Maya stated sadly. _

_I hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear,"It will never be goodbye, I'm always gonna be here for you."_

_As I drove away, I looked at the girl I loved in my mirror, and knew that I wouldn't love anyone as much as her._

* * *

The buzzer marking the end of the first period got my attention. The team made their way to the locker room. The players who were on the ice the first period all changed jerseys, drank energy drinks, and used the washroom. I went to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my wallet. I looked inside and pulled out a folded picture. I unfolded it to see me and Maya on our first date, in a photo booth. I smiled at the photo.

Maya was so angry that Katie had decided to tag along. I actually thought it was kinda funny. We had our first 'almost' kiss in that photo booth. We hid in there after running through the mall, away from Katie. Maya started to lean in for a kiss, but I got scared and turned my head the other way. Maya thought I didn't want to kiss her, but the truth is, I was so nervous, I couldn't even think straight. Kinda like right now.

"Getting into kiddie porn?" James said pointing at the photo.

"Very funny, this is me and my first girlfriend" I said showing him the picture.

"I'll assume she's the one you've been staring at" I nodded. "So go after her."

"I can't. She's sitting with some guy" I explained. "That doesn't mean anything, he could be a coworker or a family member," James countered. I shook my head doubtfully.

"Look, you've kept that picture all these years, so obviously you still love her." I nodded my head again, "Then you need to go after her before you miss your shot." He walked away.

I was still holding the picture in my hand. Looking at how happy we were then. I wanted that back. I wanted to go to sleep beside her every night, and wake up beside her every morning. I had to at least try to get her back.

I placed the picture back in my wallet and put it in my locker. I couldn't wimp out this time. This was my chance and I wasn't going to miss it.

* * *

I played for the second period, actually I didn't really play, I just kinda skated around. I had my mind on bigger things. Somethings are more important than hockey, at least that's what Dallas says.

I kept my eyes on her the entire time.

She'd changed so much. She's actually paying attention to a hockey game. Just as the thought passed through my mind, I saw Maya reach into her purse and pull out a book. I laughed to myself. Maybe Maya _hadn't_ changed that much. Under the new clothing and shorter hair, was my Maya, different, but still herself.

As I sat in the locker room during the second break totally exhausted, I tried to think of the right words to say to Maya. I decided to let the words come from my heart. I'll just let her know how much I still love her._ But what if she doesn't want me?_ I dismissed the negative thought. Even if she didn't still love me, she would know how I feel.

The team headed out to the rink for the last period. I looked at the big screen to see a girl being proposed to. The guy was down on one knee. I prayed that she wouldn't say yes. Maya looked down at me and back at her boyfriend. I saw her shake her head yes and my heart broke. The crowd started to cheer. I could tell Maya was crying and, if I wasn't in a rink full of people, I would have cried too.

I felt my glove-covered hands clench into fists, clamping tightly with anger. I wanted to run into the stands and take Maya away; make her mine forever. I couldn't stand the thought of someone else marrying her, making love to her. The pain in my heart was tremendous.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I didn't even know if we won the game. And honestly, I didn't care. I had just lost the love of my life forever and I didn't know what to do. So, I called the one person I thought could help.


	2. Thinking of You

**Thanks for the reviews**

* * *

"Cam? You're not drunk are you,man?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not. I just needed to talk to you." I said over the phone.

"Is the anxiety back?" he questioned. "No it's not that, I just... I saw Maya," I blurted out.

"Well, how'd it go? Was she happy to see you again?" he asked interested.

"I didn't even talk to her. She was at my game with some guy and he proposed to her. I came out of the locker room and saw her on the big screen," I sadly stated.

"Does it bother you that she's gonna be getting married?" He asked. "I don't know. It's just when I saw her, I had all these thoughts about our future. Thoughts of us getting married. And then all of a sudden it was taken away."

"Are you going to talk to her?" He questioned.

"Maybe...no...yes.. I don't know. What should I do?"

"Now, you have a tough decision. You have to decide which hurts less: Never seeing Maya again or just being friends with her," he advised.

"Okay. Thanks man. I think I'll just forget about her,"I said into the phone.

"I'm here for you, Cam". We said goodbye and hung up. Dallas always gives the best advice. But now I had a choice. I wanted to see Maya, but I didn't know if I could handle being only friends.

I had so many thoughts that I had to do something to clear my head. I needed a quick and easy distraction. So I got my cellphone again and texted Trixie. I always called or texted Trixie when I had Maya on my mind.

She wasn't my girlfriend; more like my preferred puck bunny. I had prettier girls, but she was blonde and had this sort of awkward beauty. She was like Maya. Only less attractive, less interesting, less pale and not my type. Trixie's is kinda like a cheap Maya knockoff. But she was as close as I could get to the real thing, especially now.

I looked around my house as I waited for her to come. It was big, but very empty and cold; like a house in Better Homes and Garden magazines. But maybe that's the look the designer was going for. It was messy, that however, couldn't be blamed on the designer. I had a fully stocked bar, a game room, and a large personal library. I rarely read books. I guess a part of me was still hoping Maya would live with me when I moved in.

Trixie knocked on the door and I went and answered. When I opened the door I saw her leaned in the doorway in a tight,glittery dress. Her face was covered in makeup. Trixie always wore too much. She always tried to be overly sexy, and usually it didn't work out well for her. If she wasn't mildly similar to Maya I wouldn't even look her way.

I invited her in and she took my hand. Trixie started to lead me to my leather sofa, in front of the pool table. We sat down and she started to kiss my neck. I leaned back and Trixie straddled me. She continued to kiss me for a couple minutes; getting more and more into it as time when on. Then I started to remember the picture in the photo booth.

Trixie pulled my shirt over my head and started to run her hands up and down my chest. She took off her shirt and bra. I tried to imagine in my mind that Maya was on top of me, not Trixie. She undid my belt and I felt her unbutton my pants. That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned forward, pushed her off of me, and sat straight up on the couch with my head in my hands. I couldn't be with someone while my mind was on Maya.

Trixie started to kiss my neck again. I felt sick. "Trixie will you just go," I told her. She looked hurt and surprised. She got dressed quickly then grabbed her purse and left without saying anything. I'd been with Trixie countless times. Even once this week, but I couldn't today. Something was off. I felt like I was cheating on Maya. I called Dallas again I really needed his advice.

"Hey Dallas" I said when he answered the phone.

"So did you talk to her?" Dallas questioned.

"No,I invited Trixie over but I couldn't have sex with her. I just couldn't,"I said.

"I've told you before Cam, sex doesn't solve problems. It just clouds your emotions for a while," Dallas pointed out.

"I know,I know. But, I thought being with Trixie would get my mind off Maya, but it didn't work. I'm thinking about her even more now. How do I get her out of my head?" I asked

"Well, the only way to completely get over Maya is to become friends with her again, and realize your better as friends than lovers," Dallas informed me..

"Okay, I'll meet her," I assured Dallas ,"Thanks for helping me out," I said into the phone.

"I'm gonna have to start charging you for my services," Dallas laughed into the phone.

I said goodbye and hung up for the last time for the night. I grabbed my laptop and walked into my bedroom. I sat on my bed and pulled up FaceRange. I typed 'Maya Matlin' into the search box. The first result showed a picture of her and her boyfriend. I pushed aside my anger and clicked on the image.

I read Maya's about section. She had already changed her status to 'engaged' and I read that she worked at the Toronto Public Library, the branch in the city hall. Only Maya would choose a job that kept you inside a quiet place all day. I promised myself that I would go to the library tomorrow and meet her. I didn't even have a plan, but if I couldn't have Maya, I at least wanted to get over her. And meeting her was the only way.

* * *

I walked into the library and looked around. It was huge. I didn't see Maya anywhere, then I saw the librarians desk. The lady at the desk was in her chair facing her computer, so I couldn't see her face. I didn't even know if Maya worked today. As I walked closer I was more sure that the woman wasn't Maya. I started to turn around and leave, but she started humming a song that was familiar. Then I realized it was an old Whisperhug song. Maya was definitely at the desk. And she was still the same geeky Maya she was in high school.

I rang the bell and Maya stayed facing her computer, but she did speak."How can I help you today?" Maya still hadn't looked at me, so I decided to have some fun with her. "Um... Yeah, I'm looking for a girl. Short. Blonde hair. Glasses. Plays violin. She showed me her bra when she was in the ninth grade." Maya turned around in her chair. She looked even more beautiful up close. Her eyes grew bigger and her mouth dropped. "Cam?" She asked. I nodded. Maya still looked surprised to see me. I didn't know what to say or what to do. But, I didn't have to decided, because Maya got out of her chair, went around the desk and hugged me tightly. She kept telling me how much she missed me. I was glad to have her in my arms again; I just wish it was under better circumstances.

We hugged for a couple of minutes, but it felt like a few seconds. Our hug was broken up by a little kid who looked like he was five or six. He started to pull on my jacket to get my attention. I let go of Maya and looked down at the boy. "Mr. Saunders, can I please have your autograph?" he asked in a small voice. I bent down on my knee, to his level. "Of course, but you can call me Cam". I said as I signed his notebook. I handed his notebook back to him and he gave me a quick hug. I stood and ruffled his hair before he ran towards his friends to show them. I turned back to Maya.

"I never knew you were so good with kids," Maya joked. "I'm not good with kids, that six-year-old is a future hockey player." I returned. Maya started to laugh.

"Cam, thats Max, he's ten. He's way too small for his age. There's no way he'll play hockey," Maya explained. "If I remember correctly, I was small for my age too. I was your size until my senior year in high school," I countered quickly. Me and Maya hadn't talked to each other for years, but it was just like old times.

"Anyways, what are you doing here?" Maya asked.

"What are you not happy to see me?" I question only half joking. I was still scared of how she would react to seeing me after so long.

"Of course I'm happy to see you. I'm always happy to see you. It's just been a while since we've seen each other. Well, I saw you at your game last night, but we didn't talk and you probably didn't even notice me." Maya said.

"I did see you," I blurted out quickly," I mean, I saw you on the big screen." My face fell as I remembered yesterday.

"Yeah, that was really embarrassing. But really sweet too. So you saw the proposal?" She asked quietly.

"Yep, I'm really happy for you. It's really great that you're gonna get married," I tried to sound enthusiastic. She didn't look pleased with my response.

"Um.. Would you like to come to the wedding? I know we haven't see each other in a while, but I would love for you to be there," she plainly stated.

"That's why I'm here. I've missed your friendship. I want you back in my life" then I added "as a friend". Even though I wanted anything but.

"I've missed you too. You should come to lunch later with me and Tristan," she offered.

"Is Tristan still..._Tristan_?" I asked. Maya answered," I thought he would calm down as he aged, but I was wrong. He's just like he was in high school."

"I'd love to come to lunch," I said. I would also love to take her in my arms and kiss her forever, but that was totally out of the question. "Tristan's meeting me in an hour. So you could meet us at the restaurant,"she suggested.

I looked around and said," I think I'll stick around and read a book and follow you to the restaurant. If that's okay with you?" I asked.

"Duh, it's okay," she said nodding her head really fast. She walked around to her computer and pulled up the catalog. "Any specific book you want to read?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you have 'The Little Hockey Player'?" I questioned. "Do you read anything besides hockey books Cam?" Maya joked. I nodded my head no. She laughed and typed the name of the book into the search box. "We do have the book? But it's in the kids section. Are we still reading on a fifth grade level, Cam?"

"Very funny," I picked up a paper clip from her desk and threw it at her. She glared at me. "Will you just point me to the kids section, please." I said. Maya pointed to her left. I said thank you and walked towards that part of library.

When I got there the bookshelves were up to my hip, so I had to bend to look for the book. The book was about a hockey player who was the smallest on his team. When I found it, I walked toward a group of kids sitting together on the floor. They all stood up and circled around me. They were pulling on my clothes and calling my name, trying to get my attention. They almost knocked me over. "Okay, okay," I said. They all backed up and looked up at me. "If you go sit on the floor,I'll read a story to you. The kids ran back to the rug and all sat down crisscrossed. They looked at me expectantly. I grabbed a chair from a table and placed it in front of the kids. I sat down and started to read the book to them, showing them the pictures as I read; like my mom used to do when I was younger.

When I was halfway through the book, I saw Maya come towards us and she sat down in a chair next to the children. I stopped reading for a while, I was mesmerized by Maya. The children started to call my name again. I focused back on the book. When I finished I noticed Maya had left her seat. I told the kids I would be back later. I placed the book back and went to look for Maya. Suddenly I saw her walking towards me holding a book, opened to the first page. She started to read aloud in a funny voice,"From humble beginnings in Kaupasing to the biggest rinks in the world," she was reading my sports biography. "Campbell Saunders is one of the newest and brightest..." I ran up to her and grabbed the book from her hand. She tried to get it back, so I held it up above her head. She jumped up trying to get the book. "Cam give me back my book," she demanded.

"Actually this isn't 'your' book. It's the property of the Toronto Public Library," I opened the book to the first page to show her the library stamp, and was surprised to see a label that said 'property of Maya Matlin'. "Wow, it is your book," I said handing it back to her,"why did you buy my biography?" I asked her.

"I saw it in a book story so I just decided to buy it." she said. She didn't look in my eyes and her face turned red. "I think Miss Matlin has been following my hockey career," I said teasing her.

"So what if I have, and by the way, I won't be Miss Matlin for long," she said. For the last hour I forgot that Maya was engaged, it was just like old times. But now Maya had brought her engagement to the front of my mind. I was desperate to change the subject.

"Don't we have to meet Tristan soon," I pointed out.

"Yeah we do, I'll go tell the other librarian I'm leaving, and you can go say goodbye to your fan club." Maya said while pointing to the kids staring at us.

I walked towards them and knelt down to their level and said,"I'm sorry guys, but I have to go." They all started asking why, when Maya returned and said ,"He has to take me to lunch. So talk Mrs. Mills if you need anything,"

"Okay, Ms. Matlin,"the kids all said sadly.

I stood up and said goodbye to the guys and promised to come back to the library.

"Bye Cam," four of the girls singsonged in unison before we turned to leave.

As we walked towards the entrance Maya said to me,"You do realize those girls are going to hate me,right?"

"Now why would they hate you?" I asked.

"I'm going on a 'date' with their first crush."

"Well you were the first girl to have a crush on me, so they'll have to get in line," I joked with her. "So are they in a Saturday Reading Club?" I asked.

"No, they're from the orphanage down the street, they usually come on the weekend. It gives them something to do".

When we reached the door I opened it for Maya. We got in our cars and I followed Maya to the restaurant.


	3. Homeless Heart

I followed Maya's car to the restaurant. The drive was short, fifteen or twenty minutes. When we arrived, we both parked and walked toward the entrance together. When we reached the door, I opened it for her.

The restaurant was a steakhouse. Even though it was gigantic, it still had a 'homey' feeling. The walls were covered in framed photos and various knickknacks. The tables were wooden and dimly lit. It was almost full and really busy. I hadn't been to a place like that since I became 'the' Cam Saunders. But that's what I love about Maya, she sees past the hockey gear.

We looked around, not expecting to see Tristan. He's still never on time for anything. I think he does it on purpose, so he can make an 'entrance'. We waited to be seated. An older lady came out and directed us to our table. She was obviously nervous around me and had a huge smile plastered on her face as she led the way. People stared, pointed, and whispered as we passed. It didn't bother me, but it seemed to have an effect on Maya.

Our table was towards the back. Maya sat at the table, facing the entrance, and I sat across from her. Everyone was still looking at us. Maya looked really tense and uneasy."Just give it a minute and they'll stop staring," I tried to comfort her.

After a few minutes the diners returned to their meals and Maya relaxed. "So, what's your fiancé like?" I was dreading the answer. I didn't want to hear her say he was the perfect guy for her; the only one she ever loved. But I had to know if he was treating her well.

"Well, his name is Ryan Fairchild. Actually, you're kinda the reason we're together," I looked at her unbelieving. So she continued,"I was sitting at this bar downtown last year and a Maple Leafs game was on TV. Ryan was sitting by me and the game analyzers started talking about your stats. I mentioned that I knew you in high school and a conversation got started. We talked all night and realized we had a lot in common. It was like an instant spark." I didn't feel like talking anymore. I had just learned that I was indirectly responsible for getting the love of my life together with another man.

"What else is to know about him?" I asked hoping she would continue talking until Tristan arrived.

"Ryan owns a law firm downtown, Tristan works there as an associate lawyer." I didn't know Tristan went to school to be a lawyer. My life had been hockey, parties and puck bunnies since the beginning of college. Maya continued to talk, not knowing I was barley paying attention. "Ryan is thirty-five. He grew up in Ontario; he left to go to college. His family still lives there. And I really love him," Maya finished. The only information that caught my attention was that Ryan was thirty-five and Maya loved him.

"Maya, he's thirty-five. What could you possibly have in common?" I couldn't get over the eleven year age difference. It seems so weird, especially for Maya.

"We know each other really well. We like the same food and movies. We both love to read. And he listens to me. He's like my perfect guy,"

"I'm glad you found your soulmate Maya," she smiled, not hearing the sadness in my voice. "So, I know Tristan's an associate lawyer, but what's Tori up to?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's into acting," I could tell she was hiding something.

"What's wrong with that?" I was actually curious.

Maya looked around, leaned across the table, and whispered in my ear," She's in porn." She sat back in her chair looking slightly embarrassed. I never thought Tori would get into that sort of thing.

Then a thought popped into my head. "What about Zig? He's okay with that?" I asked Maya. Zig and Tori had married their junior year in high school.

"He's a director," Maya answered. At least that sounded like a normal job. Then Maya added,"...of the porn." It was hard for me to wrap my head around the idea.

"You're telling me Zig videotapes while Tori's banging some other dude," I saw that Maya was surprised at my language, but I was too shocked to care.

"No, I'm telling you Zig videotapes while Tori bangs either another guy, another girl, multiple guys, or multiple girls. Even a dog once," the conversation was turning really weird and I was ready to change the subject. I had just one more question.

"Wait, how do you know? Do you watch her videos."

"Of course not, Cam! We talk on the phone and she tells me. But, her 'stage name' is Starr, if you're interested."

"Uhh... no. I'd rather remember Tori doing beauty pageants and being innocent."

* * *

"Is that Campbell Saunders, every girls dream date?" I heard Tristan's loud voice across the restaurant as he approached us. I couldn't imagine him as a lawyer. I stood and hugged him. "I will never wash these clothes again," Tristan joked as he sat down next to Maya.

"So, what have you been doing? It's been years since we've seen each other."

"Hockeys been taking up most of my time. Practice, press meetings, charity events, games; stuff like that" I hadn't realized how empty my life was until then.

"We know that Owens on the Montreal Canadiens, but what about the other Icehounds?" Tristan asked. The Maple Leafs and Canadiens have been rivals for years. It was weird playing against Owen at first, but then it became exciting. We knew each others weaknesses and that made the game a lot more interesting.

"Well, Luke took over his fathers church after he died. And you know how Dallas was really mean in high school?" Tristan and Maya nodded,"He had to take Psychology his freshman year in college. He really liked it and quit hockey to major in it. He says he used hockey to 'release his pent up anger'. He still plays for fun though." I explained.

"Is that the same Mike Dallas who made you skate until you almost passed out?" Maya asked. I nodded and we all started to laugh.

The waitress came and took our orders.

"Did you hear about Tori's and Zigs '_occupation_'?" Tristan asked. He always had to talk about the biggest piece of gossip first. I nodded my head.

"What about the other members of Whisperhug, what are they doing?" I asked, thinking about Maya's old bandmates.

"Adam married Becky. He teaches Media Immersions at Degrassi and he's the video game club sponsor. I'm surprised they even let him back in the doors," Maya told me. Adam wanted to leave his mark on Degrassi his senior year and he succeeded. He pulled the greatest pranks, like covering the school floors with baby oil.

"Imogen married Fiona and they adopted two girls. Mo married Marisol, but they don't have any kids." I felt so out of the loop as Maya explained what everyone's lives were like now.

"What is the drama club doing, Tristan?" I had so many questions to ask about the old students of Degrassi. It seems like its not even a part of my life now.

"Eli went to NYU and his girlfriend,Clare, went to UT. Eli lived in New York after graduating and even put a few shows on Broadway. Clare became the editor of The Interpreter. They married and stayed together for as long as they could, but eventually they couldn't take it. So, Clare moved to New York and got a job writing for the New York Times to be closer to Eli."

"What happened to Dave?" I was really into this conversation. It felt like we were talking about complete strangers, not people I knew.

"He married Alli, but she left him and her daughter for another man. I don't think he'll ever love anyone else the way he loved her." I knew that feeling.

"I'm going to go to the washroom before our food comes," Maya said as she stood and left.

"You're still in love with her?" Tristan stated more then asked.

"No, why would you think that?" I wanted to know what gave my feelings away.

"Don't give me that crap. I've seen that look. It's the same look I gave Fab when I first met him," Tristan smiled as he thought about his boyfriend.

"And what look is that?" I questioned.

"Passion, want, need, longing, lust. A look that says I never want to let you go."

"Calm down on the drama, Tris. I'm not still in love with Maya." I lied.

"Whatever you say Cam. But if you're thinking about going after her, you totally should. They're not as 'meant to be' as Maya thinks," I got the impression that Tristan knew something he wasn't telling. Before I had time to think on it our food came.

We started to eat and Maya came back from the washroom and joined us. We spent the meal reminiscing about our days at Degrassi, until a waitress interrupted us. She handed Maya a vase of roses and a box of chocolates. Maya read the note and said the flowers and candy were from Ryan. She opened the box of chocolate and just stared at it.

"Something wrong?" I sounded way to pleased. I wanted something to be wrong.

"No, everything's fine," she closed the box and sat it back down on the table. I reached over and picked it up. I looked in to see chocolate turtles. They were fine, it's just weird that Ryan would give Maya chocolate turtles. She had a severe allergy to peanuts. Maybe Tristan was right. Maya and Ryan may not be perfect for each other.

We turned our attention from the chocolate and back to our food. We continued to eat until Tristan excused himself,"I'm gonna go to the washroom guys." He stood and left, but he went the opposite direction of the washroom. I looked at Maya and she shrugged her shoulders. We've known Tristan long enough to know not to question his actions.

Tristan came back and we all finished eating. Suddenly music started playing. I looked to where it was coming from to see a stage with microphones. "Why is karaoke starting? It usually doesn't start until seven on Saturdays." Maya asked. Obviously she had been here many times before.

"Maybe it's a special occasion," Tristan tried to play dumb.

A DJ stood on stage and started to talk,"A little birdie just told me we have hockey superstar Cam Saunders in the house today." Everyone looked at me and stared. I just smiled and waved. "I think if the crowd gets loud enough he might come up and sing a little karaoke for us."

The crowd started to cheer. I wasn't a shy sophomore anymore and was actually excited to go on stage. I stood and started to walk towards the stage. Then I got an idea and turned back around and looked at Maya. She shook her head no. The crowd started to chant 'Do It' at Maya.

"You owe me Maya." I had to yell even though I was close to her. Maya was still shaking her head no. "Come on, I'll even let you pick the song." I offered. She really didn't want to go on stage, so I used the last thing I could think of. "I guess working in a library has made you forget how to have fun," I teased her, knowing she wasn't one to back down from a challenge. She stood and I grabbed her hand. We walked up to the stage and looked at the song list. Maya chose a song called 'Have to Say Goodbye'.

We grabbed the microphones and I started to read the screen while singing with Maya.

[Girl]

_Feels like I'm just getting to know you_

_The conversation just got going_

_It's been the perfect night_

_Everything's just right_

[Guy]

_I can see the sun is starting to set_

_And we haven't even started yet_

_Blame it on the moon_

_For showing up so soon_

[Girl]

_Caught up in a whirlwind_

_That I don't want to ever end_

[Both]

_Something 'bout this moment_

_I just wanna hold it_

_Never let it out of my sight_

_Something 'bout this feeling_

_I just wanna keep it_

_Last thing I wanna do tonight_

_Is have to say goodbye_

[Guy]

_Let's rewind and start all over_

_Sing the song a little slower_

_Try to memorize_

_The way we feel tonight_

[Girl]

_Everybody knows you can't stop time_

_That doesn't mean you're gonna stop me from trying_

_I just want to stay_

_Right here with you, right here with you_

[Guy]

_Caught up in whirlwind_

_And all I need is you and me_

_Right here together_

[Both]

_Something 'bout this moment_

_I just wanna hold it_

_Never let it out of my sight_

_Something 'bout this feeling_

_I just wanna keep it_

_Last thing I wanna do tonight_

_Is have to say goodbye_

[Guy]

_Pretty soon tomorrow's gonna come around_

_But, it's not here yet, so we won't let it bring us down_

_Oh bring it down_

[Girl]

_Something 'bout this moment_

_I just wanna hold it_

_Never let it out of my sight_

[Guy]

_Something 'bout this feeling_

_I just wanna keep it_

_Last thing I wanna do tonight_

_Is have to say goodbye_

[Both]

_Last thing I wanna do tonight_

_Is have to say goodbye_

The audience clapped and cheered as the song ended. Tristan was the loudest. We placed the microphones back and went back to our table. "You guys were so cute. It's just like old times," Tristan said when we sat down.

"Are you gonna sing Tristan?" Maya asked.

"I would, but I have to go get ready for date night with,Fab."

"Tris, it's two o'clock. Fab isn't taking you out until seven," Maya pointed out.

"I know I have to hurry up, if I want to be ready in time." Maya and I rolled our eyes at him. We both knew that no matter how long Tristan had, he would be late. Tristan stood to leave.

"Cam, don't make me wait seven more years to see you again," Tristan said as he hugged me. Then he hugged Maya, "Congratulations on the proposal," he said before he left.

* * *

There it was again. In all the excitement I had forgotten yet again that Maya was engaged. I looked at her left hand to see her engagement ring. The diamond was huge but something else caught my attention. She had on a bracelet that I had bought her in high school.

"You kept it?" I asked under my breath. Maya looked at me confused. "You kept the charm bracelet I bought you?" Maya nodded. "Why?" I needed to know why she held on to it all these years.

"I kept it because it was a gift from you," she said looking at the bracelet.

"Well, I should get going,but we should have dinner together. Just you and me." I suggested standing up.s

"Why can't Tristan come?" Maya seemed nervous that I wanted a one-on-one dinner.

"Because I want to know what you keep from Tristan," I explained.

"I tell Tristan everything." I stared at her for a moment and she finally gave in. "Maybe I do keep somethings from him. But what makes you believe I'd tell my secrets to you?" I glared at her again. "Okay, is tomorrow at nine good?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I'll text you where to meet me," I said as we handed each other our phones to enter our numbers.

Maya took her flowers and chocolate and left. I paid for our meal and left too.

* * *

When I got home I immediately called Dallas. "I think she still loves me, man," I talked before Dallas had a chance to say hello.

"Cam, you were supposed to meet her with the intentions of being friends, not getting back together. Maya's engaged, that's a promise. And we both know she wouldn't break a promise."

"Yeah you're right," I said defeated.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, okay. Maya may not have the same feelings for you. And even _if_ she did, she may not want to act on them." We continued to talk about Dallas' wife and kids. I felt like I wasted the last seven years of my life. Sure, I was some hotshot hockey player, but that's all I was.

As I fell asleep I could't help but think about how my life would have been if I didn't let Maya slip through my hands in high school.

* * *

**I love all you guys for reviewing! **


	4. Hold Me In Your Arms

I woke up Sunday morning after a restless night. I know Dallas said not to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. Maya was all I could think about. She penetrated my dreams;controlled my thoughts. I was bewitched.

My dream was so vivid. It was almost like it was real.

_Maya stood in the dressing room wearing a long,strapless,cream-colored gown. The dress was formfitting and the bodice was beaded. Her hair was pulled into a french bun and had a tiara pinned into it. She was wearing more makeup than usual. She was looking in a full length mirror as her mother made sure her veil was on correctly._

_The church had a long,white runner leading from the engraved,wooden doors to the alter; pews were lined on both side. Candles were placed on the end of the pews and a rose-covered arch was standing on the stage. The preacher held his bible and was ready to officiate the wedding._

_I stood at the front of the church; waiting for the bride. My two brothers, Dallas,Tristan,and Fab stood beside me in a line. Tori and Katie were standing together on the other side of the preacher. I nervously looked around and saw my teammates from both the Icehounds and The Maple Leafs in the sea of aunts,uncles, and cousins. Mom and dad sat in the first row of the right side, along with my sister. Maya's parents sat at the front of the left side. Everyone watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids walked down the aisle. I was getting impatient._

_Then 'Here Comes the Bride' stared playing. The church doors opened. I turned and saw Maya start to walk down the aisle. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She held a bouquet her hands as her father walked beside her. Maya reached the alter and we held __hands. As we started to say our vows, the light around Maya began to shimmer. She starts to disappear and the more I try to hold her, the faster fades. I stood and watched the love of my life leave, totally helpless._

The dream was all I needed to make up my mind about Maya. I had to tell her how I felt. I couldn't let her get away, not this time. But I also had to wait until the right time. I couldn't just spring this on her and I wanted to know if she had the same feelings for me.

I texted Maya that I would pick her up at her house and she texted me her address. At least that way she couldn't leave me at the restaurant if I confessed my love during our dinner. I spent the morning working out to take my mind off of my dinner date with Maya. I was as nervous as the time I saw her in the stands. I only spent an hour working out. When I finished I drank a protein shake and went to take a shower.

I had a meeting with my PR manager, Felicia Cruz, today. She handles my meetings with sponsors, media interviews, public appearances, and crisis situations. Crisis situations include rape allegations, pregnancy claims, drunken bouts, and other issues that arise. Luckily, I haven't had any experiences that fit into that category.

She came over to my house at one o'clock. Felicia knocked on the door. I was still in the shower so, I didn't hear her. She unlocked the door herself and came in carrying her briefcase. She had a key to my house in case of emergency. I walked out of my bathroom with a towel around my waist.

I got dressed and went to the living room to see Felicia sitting on the couch. "Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in," I apologized.

"It's okay, Campbell," she always used my entire name even though I told her she could call me Cam. I sat down beside her. She opened her briefcase and pulled out a stack of papers. She started to talk,"Well, you have a press meeting to go to tomorrow after your team practice. They'll probably ask you about Fridays game. Just tell them you were distracted." Felicia handed me a schedule for the week. She continued to explain my plan for the week.

Felicia left at two in the afternoon. I decided to go to the library. Maya wasn't working, but I still spent the afternoon there; reading to the children. At seven o'clock I left the library. I went home to get ready for my date with Maya.

It took me an hour to pick out clothes, which was very long for me. I decided to wear gray slacks and a nice,green dress shirt. I thought jeans would be too casual and a suit would be too formal. By the time I was dressed, it was 8:30. I got in my car and followed Maya's directions to her house.

* * *

Her house was only twenty minutes away. I found it hard to believe that the love of my life was that close and I never realized it. I got out of the car and walked to Maya's door. After I knocked two times, Maya opened the door. I stared at her for a moment. She was wearing a red,knee length dress with spaghetti straps. She looked stunning, but that only made me more nervous. She invited me inside while she went upstairs to grab her purse. When I looked around I saw men's shoes next to the

Maya returned and I asked,"Does Ryan live here?"

"Yeah, he moved in three months ago." That could complicate things. I didn't know they were that serious. I almost backed out, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't let her get away this time.

We exited the house and walked to the car. I opened the car door for her. We drove for five minutes and pulled up to Foglie D'ulivo, an authentic Italian restaurant.

We entered and Maya was shocked to see the restaurant was empty, except for the staff. "Where are all the diners?" Maya whispered into my ear. I could feel her breath on my face and I instantly got goosebumps. "I rented the building for the night." Maya gave me a face so I explained,"I have to tell you something, but we should sit first."

Maya and I sat at the candlelit table and a waiter came out and took our orders.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Maya asked.

"It can wait till later," Maya nodded,"Have you and Ryan had sex?" I knew it was an inappropriate question, but I needed to know how close they were.

"No,not yet," Maya said looking down.

"Why not?"

"Well, I wanted to wait for the right time,"

"Wait, have you ever had sex?"

"Please don't laugh at me Cam," Maya begged. A waiter came out and handed us our dinners.

"I actually think its kinda cute," I replied as we started eating.

"I just want to feel ready," Maya explained.

"And you've never felt ready?" I asked.

"I have once."

"When?" She didn't answer me and she kept her eyes on her food. I grabbed her hand that was lying on the table and she looked up at me. I asked her again,"When?"

"In high school. With you," her eyes stayed locked on mine as she talked and I knew this was the moment.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm still in love with you." I blurted it out; I wasn't able to contain it anymore. Maya just looked and stared at me for a few seconds. "Please say something." I couldn't stand not knowing how she felt about what I said.

"I still love you,too." I started to lean in to kiss her but before our lips met she backed up. I looked into her eyes. "I can't do this to Ryan." Maya seemed close to tears. My heart shattered into a million prices."We should go." I nodded my head and we stood to leave.

The car was silent and awkward until Maya spoke,"Can you drop me off at Ryan's office. He's working late tonight and I can go home with him." I nodded and the only other words spoken were Maya giving me directions.

When we pulled into the parking lot, Maya didn't get out. She turned in the seat, took my hands and looked straight in my eyes,"I love you so much, but I'm engaged. Maybe if things were different we could be together,but I think it would be best if we go our own ways. I can't cheat on Ryan, he doesn't deserve that." She leaned over and kissed my cheek quickly. She got out of the car, not giving me a chance to reply. I sat in the parking lot and cried into the steering wheel.

* * *

_"Maya, what are you doing here?" Tristan asked accusingly standing up from his desk._

_"I'm here to see Ryan. Why are you acting so weird?" Maya stared to walk towards Ryan's office, then Tristan blocked her path. "You can't go in there," Tristan said with both hands on her shoulders. Maya was about to ask why when she started to hear noise coming from the room._

_Maya walked around Tristan and opened the door. She looked in and saw a redhead laying on Ryan's desk with him straddled over her. "I can't believe you!" Ryan and the redhead turned to see Maya in the doorway. They both quickly began dressing. "I'm sorry," was Ryan's only reply._

_"You're sorry? That's it? I lost the love of my life to be faithful to you," Maya was going to continue to rant until Tristan tapped her shoulders."You haven't lost him yet," he said pointing to Cam sitting in his car through the window._

* * *

I continued to cry until I heard a knocking on my window. I looked up to see Maya with tears streaming down her face. I got out of the car and stood in front of her. Both our faces were tear stained. Neither of us said anything;there were no 'right' words to say. So I hugged her tightly, so tightly I _knew_ she would never get away again. And that's how we stood, in each others arms, for seconds, minutes, maybe even hours. But I didn't care because she was mine and I was hers; and that's all that matters.

* * *

**Getting your comments, favs, and follows make me so happy. It inspires me to write**


	5. Tell Me That You Love Me

The first time Maya spent the night at my house was the night she caught Ryan cheating. I setup one of the guest rooms for her. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable or think I only wanted her for sex. She had different plans. In the middle of the night, she came into my room and got in my bed. She laid down with her back to my chest. We didn't do anything, we hadn't even kissed yet, but it felt good to hold her while I slept. It made me feel like she wasn't going anywhere and that's exactly what I wanted to feel.

The next morning, Ryan called her. He continued to apologize and ask for a second chance. Part of me was worried that Maya would falter and give in. Maya didn't. She told him she was through and he could come get his things from her house in an hour.

We drove to her house thirty minutes later to wait for Ryan. Maya gathered his things from around the house and sat them by the front door. When Ryan arrived I was fearful that he would _try_ to hurt Maya. There was no way I would ever let him hurt her. He behaved until he had all his things packed into his car.

He returned into the house one last time. This time,he grabbed a vase that was sitting on a decorative table by the door and threw on the wooden floor next to Maya so it would shatter. It was obvious that he wasn't trying to hit her, just scare her. And it worked. Maya was now pressed tightly against me, trembling and crying uncontrollably. Ryan walked out the door towards his car. I was conflicted; half of me wanted to go kick his ass and the other half wanted to comfort Maya. I decided that making sure Maya was okay was more important than acting on my anger.

I started to whisper in her ear that everything would be alright. "How can it be alright,Cam? There's no way I can sleep here tonight," Maya was still hysterical and was talking through her crying. "Stay with me," I suggested and she nodded her head.

"I'll go change and get nightclothes," Maya said as she started to head for the stairs. I grabbed her hand and she looked back at me questionably.

"I don't mean stay with me for the night. I mean stay with me, _forever_."

She responded by coming toe-to-toe with me and running her fingers through my hair. I could feel her warm breath on me and it sent shivers up my spine. Then, what I'd been wanting for seven years happened. She moved her face closer to mine slowly and our lips collided. I put my hands on her lower back and pulled her even closer to me. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip; to my surprise she opened her mouth and our tongues started to explore each other. I moved one of my hands from her back to her head and pushed our lips together harder. My heart started to beat faster. I saw Maya close her eyes and I followed; being guided only by feeling,letting the moment overwhelm us. Finally, we broke from the kiss, panting as we tried to catch our breath.

As our breathing slowed,she moved her hand to my face and brushed her thumb back and forth over my bottom lip. Maya looked me in the eyes and asked,"Forever?". I answered her without hesitating or breaking eye contact, "Forever". Maya went upstairs and gathered everything she would need for a week. She drove her car and I drove mine back to our house. And we walked in together for the first time as a couple.

* * *

Felicia was coming over to talk about press meetings. She let herself in and saw Maya and I sitting on the couch. "Who is this another puck bunny?" She pointed at her with mild disgust. Felicia found puck bunnies as glorified prostitutes. "I told you to be careful about who you sleep with."

"This is Maya and she's _not_ a puck bunny. She's the love of my life," I explained while smiling at Maya. "So, she's serious? Not a fling," Felicia asked. Maya nodded and I did too. "Okay. Then, there's some questions I want to ask. I need to know your history, in case I need to damage control. What's your occupation?"

"Librarian," Maya answered as Felicia wrote down her responses.

"Good. Have you ever been arrested or have any criminal past?" Maya shook her head no.

"Tell me about your last relationship. How did it end?" Maya looked at me.

"Um... He cheated and I got with Cam." I could tell she wasn't over it yet.

"Is he the type of person who would tell the media lies?"

"Well, he was really mad," Maya said. I knew she was thinking about Ryan throwing the vase; I was too. "We will pay him off then,"Felicia said confidently.

"What if you can't?" Felicia only laughed and said that everyone has a price. She left and I leaned in to kiss Maya but she pushed me away. "What's wrong?" I asked slightly worried.

"How many puck bunnies _have_ you been with?"

"It doesn't matter to me, because none of them are even close to you. And it never meant anything" I answered truthfully.

"It matters to me,Cam."

"Why?"

"You're so experienced and I'm not. _If_ we did have sex I would be no good. And-" I interrupted her,"Your sexual performance won't matter, because I feel better holding your hand than having sex with any other girl."

"You still didn't answer my question, Cam. How many girls have you been with?" I didn't want to answer her because I knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"I don't know how many girls I've been with." I was almost ashamed about my answer and looked at the floor.

"It's okay,as long as its over and I'm the only one who gets to have you now."

"You are the '_only_' girl who gets to have me." Maya started to kiss me and she leaned down on the couch. I straddled her as are kissing got heavier. She started to move her hips against me making me moan into the kiss. I could feel myself getting aroused and apparently Maya could to because she broke our kiss said,"I want to."

"Are you sure?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"Positive." she answered smiling at me.

I stood and took her hand and we walked into our bedroom and made love for the first time.

* * *

"Cam, what are we doing at the stadium?" Maya asked as we walked into the players entrance of Air Canada Centre.

"We're going ice skating," I said back to her as we walked toward the ice rink. "I don't know how to skate Cam."

"I know and that's why I'm going to teach you." I handed her a pair of skates and put mine on. It took a while, but I finally got her to come out onto the ice. She made me promise to hold her up. Maya was shaky at first, but she learned how to stand. I stood in front of her, held her hands and moved us towards the center of the ice.

"How are you skating backwards?" Maya asked while still trembling a bit. "I've had lots of practice," I reminded her jokingly. It took forever, but we made it to center ice. I started to let go of her hands and she protested,"Don't let me fall."

"I will never let you fall," I said. I let go of her hands and got down on one knee. I pulled a ring out of my pocket and held it up. Maya started to shake her head and say yes. "But, I haven't even asked you yet," I joked.

"You don't have to." I stood and wrapped my hands around her waist. Maya was crying by now. "I love you," I said before kissing her.


	6. The Stupid Things

After proposing, Maya and I went out to dinner. We went home at ten and I saw two cars parked in the driveway. One was Felicias and I didn't recognized the other.

We walked into the house and through the front door. "Hey, I didn't know we had a meeting today," I was surprised to see Felicia. I looked towards the couch and saw Trixie siting on it. She struggled to get up. I was wondering what was wrong with her, until she stood up completely. I saw her stomach and it was enlarged. She was pregnant and evidently, pretty far along.

"It seems we have a problem, Campbell. Trixie here is eight months pregnant and she says _you're_ the father of her baby. I told her it wasn't possible, but she says it is. So, could you please tell me if its possible you impregnated her." I couldn't respond. I just had the greatest moment in my life and this could ruin it. Maya still had a smile on her face from the proposal and I knew my answer was going to make her smile go away.

"It's possible," I said under my breath. I could see Maya crying, but they weren't tears of joy this time. "Maya please listen". She held her hands up, "I can't deal with this right now, Cam." Maya grabbed her purse and car keys and left the house. I didn't blame her for leaving. I just prayed that she would come back.

"Can you explain this to me?" Felicia looked irritated but I didn't really care.

"We have had sex before," I was ashamed that this woman could be having my child.

"When was the last time?" Felicia was taking notes.

"It was the week before Maya and I got together."

"Do you remember if you used a condom?" I shook my head no. It was over eight months ago.

"We didn't,"Trixie said, speaking for the first time with a slight attitude.

"Did you sleep with anyone else around this time?"

"No," Trixie said.

"Are you sure about that?" Felicia asked. "You've never seemed like a girl who would only be with one guy."

"Well, I wasn't with anyone else. And this is _your_ child Cam," she sounded so sure of herself. Trixie grabbed her purse left and only Felicia and I were in the house. I was scared that she might be right and I was the father of her baby. Maya would leave and I'd be alone again. All the happiness I had over the last eight months could be over.

"What do I do? I proposed to Maya and she said yes, but there's no way she'll marry me if the child is mine." I asked Felicia what my next move should be. I had no idea, I just knew I couldn't let Maya get away, not after we got engaged. We were supposed to live the rest of our lives together, but it didn't seem like that would happen anymore.

"We wait until Trixie gives birth and find out if the child is yours. If it is, you could give her full custody."

"But what about Maya." She was my main focus; she was always the first thing on my mind.

"Just give her some time. She'll come around," and with that she left. I stayed awake, staring at the door. I was hoping that Maya would come through the door.

Eventually, at one in the morning, she did. "Maya will you please listen?" I begged her. I didn't want her to leave without hearing what I had to say.

"Cam, I don't want to talk about it. Lets just go to sleep, okay." I nodded my head. I was happy that she was even there. When we got in bed, I didn't hold her. She had her back turned to me and I could hear her softly crying. I felt like I had broken her heart, because I had.

When I woke up,I saw Maya wasn't in bed. I was afraid that she left and wouldn't be back. I started to smell coffee and walked into the kitchen. I saw her sitting on a stool drinking coffee. I sat down beside her. We didn't talk, we just sat by each other. I didn't have anything to say. Nothing could make this right. We avoided each others eyes.

"Did you cheat on me?" Maya asked her question, still not looking at me. I wasn't surprised she asked me that question. "No, I didn't, I couldn't. I haven't been with anyone since I got with you. I love you too much to ever be with anyone else again." She finally looked into my eyes.

"Then, when were you with her?" I couldn't tell if she believed me or not."It was the week before we started dating. But it didn't mean anything and I'd take it back if I could. You're the only girl I want to be with."

"So,what do we do?" Maya asked. "Felicia said we should wait till Trixie gives birth and a paternity test is done. But you don't have to. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore". Maya leaned over and kissed me. It was slow but still passionate.

We broke away from each other and Maya said,"We should wait until the paternity test is done before we make any decisions, but I still _want_ to marry you." I kissed her again. "How long do _we_ have to wait?"

"Trixie is eight months, so probably a couple of weeks".

* * *

Those weeks went by as normally as they could. We didn't talk about Trixie again. I had almost forgotten until Felicia called and said Trixie had given birth. I went to the hospital alone, not wanting Maya to be there.

When I walked into the hospital I saw Felicia sitting in a chair. I sat beside her. She started to explain how the test would be conducted. I was shaking with anticipation. Soon, a doctor came out and handed me two buccal swabs. I put them into my mouth and rubbed them against my cheek. I placed them in a bag and handed it to the doctor. He left and walked into a room I assumed was Trixies. The test results took three hours instead of the usual three days. I went home to wait with Maya.

Maya and I sat on the couch quietly. It had been three hours and we were expecting Felicia to call any minute. We didn't talk at all until Maya said,"Cam?" I looked at Maya when she called my name. "We'll be together either way, right?" She was half afraid that he would leave her for Trixie if he was the father.

"Only if _you_ want to be," I answered. Then the phone began to ring. I answered it on speaker phone and Maya and I held our hands together.

"Cam, I have the results."Felicia said in a business voice. Maya and I both took in a deep breath.


	7. When You've Got a Good Thing

"Cam, I have the results." Maya and I both took in a deep breath. Felicia used my nickname for the first time. I didn't know if I should take that as a good or bad thing. We could hear her rustling through papers on the phone. The seconds it took for her to read the results were agonizing. It may seem wrong, but I really didn't care if the child was mine. The only thing that mattered was Maya being with me either way.

"We ran the test three times and they all came back the same." Felicia spoke into the phone,"The child isn't yours,Cam." Felicia actually sounded happy for a change. I wasn't sure if I understood her right; I thought maybe I was hearing what I wanted to hear. "Trixie said she was with another man at the time of conception. So, we'll just sweep this incident under the rug and pretend it never happened."

I looked at Maya and she had a blank expression on her face. "Thank you, Felicia," I said as I hung up the phone. A huge rush of relief came over me but Maya didn't seem phased. Before I had a chance to say anything Maya spoke,"It doesn't matter." I stared at Maya worried by her words. "It didn't matter if the kid was yours or not. It wouldn't have changed anything."

Maya and I started to kiss on the couch. She leaned back and I kissed her neck. Maya ran her fingers down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. We continued to remove clothes until we were both naked.

Suddenly I was in her, thrusting fast. We started to gasp for air as our hearts began to beat against our chests. I felt her start to tighten around me as I released into her. My arms gave out and I fell on top of her. But she didn't seem to mind, she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer. Eventually, I raised off of her and settled behind her. We laid like that for minutes, neither of us talking. There were no words for the moment; no way to describe it. Words weren't needed, we could both feel each others emotions.

A while later, we stood and dressed. "I'm gonna go call my mom and tell her the news and you should do the same," Maya stated walking into the bedroom. We decided not to tell anyone about the engagement until we knew the results of the paternity test. We had met each others parents again during the time we had dated. They were extremely happy that we had gotten back together. My mom loves Maya. I didn't know if she liked Maya as a person, or the way Maya made me act. Maya'd changed me for the better. Hockey is now a part of my life, not the whole thing, which was exactly what my mother always wanted for me. I picked up my phone and called my mother, something I've done more frequent since getting with Maya.

"Hey mom," I said when she answered.

"Hey Cam, is everything okay?" My mom responded the same way every time I called her.

"Everything's fine, actually everything's more than fine. Everything's perfect."

"Whats got you so happy?" My mom joked.

"Maya and I are engaged," I was a little worried how she would feel about the engagement. I thought she might think that we're rushing the whole 'marriage' thing. We'd only been seeing each other for nine months, but we spent every moment that I wasn't practicing together;which was a lot during my off-season time. I was starting to wonder how things would be during seasons, when I wouldn't have that much time for her. I couldn't expect Maya to pack up and leave every time I had an away game but I also couldn't expect her to wait at home while I traveled across the continent.

"That's great,Maya's a really nice girl." I could tell she was trying to keep her composure. My mom loves weddings and babies. She was happy that we were having at least one of them soon. "I'm gonna go tell your father." We said our goodbyes and hung up. When Maya returned to the couch, we started the basic plans of our wedding. I was actually enjoying helping her choose things even though the specifics didn't really matter to me. It was July and Maya wanted to have the wedding on September 24, before pre-season games started.

I asked her if she was okay with me being gone so much and told her I could retire early if she wanted me to. I didn't want to quit hockey but I would for Maya;I would do anything for her. She said she would go to as many games as possible and we would Skype when she couldn't. I think I was more worried about me than her. I didn't know if I could handle being away from her for any amount of time. I was scared of losing her again.

When we finished, Maya called Katie, Tristan and Tori while I called Dallas. It was hard not telling Dallas about the engagement. I'd been spilling my secrets and emotions to him for years. He was more excited about the engagement than I would've expected and he was ecstatic when I asked him to be one of my groomsmen. Maya obviously wanted Katie to be her maid of honor and Tori to be one of her bridesmaid.

The months leading up to our wedding passed in a blur, a happy blur. We spent every possible moment together picking cakes, choosing colors, and writing guest lists. When the day finally arrived it was jut like my dream, only better in every possible way.

The church had a long,white runner leading from the engraved,wooden doors to the alter; pews were lined on both side. Bouquets of flowers were placed on the end of the pews and a rose-covered arch was placed on the stage. The preacher held his bible and was ready to officiate the wedding.

I stood at the front of the church; waiting for my bride. My two brothers, Dallas, and Tristan stood beside me in a line. Tori and Katie were standing together on the other side of the preacher holding bouquets. I nervously looked around and saw my teammates from both the Icehounds and The Maple Leafs in the sea of aunts,uncles, and cousins. Mom and dad sat in the first row of the right side, along with my sister. Maya's mom sat at the front of the left side.

Then 'Here Comes the Bride' stared playing. The church doors opened. I turned and saw Maya start to walk down the aisle. I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. She held a bouquet her hands as her father walked beside her. Maya reached the alter and we held hands. As we started to say our vows, the light around Maya began to shimmer, but this time she didn't disappear. This time, we recited our vows never breaking eye contact.

Maya's was starting to get teary eyed and I couldn't stop smiling. The preacher told me to kiss the bride and I leaned closer to Maya. I hovered over her for a moment and she brought her lips to mine. The crowd started to cheer as we continued to kiss.

And I knew that this was just the beginning for us.


	8. Black Keys

Maya and I had been married for almost seven months, but it didn't seem that long. The time went by fast with helping Maya at the library,dates, and other things. It was hard to believe that year and half ago I was totally,completely lost. Things were going great for Maya and I. Being apart when I had away games wasn't as bad as we thought it would be. While most of the married players on the team spent away games with puck bunnies, I spent every free moment talking to Maya on the phone or Skype-ing. The team joked with me that what Maya didn't know wouldn't hurt her, but I couldn't cheat on her. I wouldn't cheat on her even if I knew she would never find out. Maya is the only woman I want to be with. I love her way too much to ever be unfaithful.

It was April 15. The Maple Leafs made it to the playoffs this year and our opponent was the Montrėal Canadiens,Owens team. The playoffs were Best-of-Seven; meaning that the two teams played as many games as needed for one team to win four games. Our teams had met in the playoffs 15 times before, but this was the first time Owen and I would be playing in such an important game against each other. My strategy was the same as any other time I played against former teammates,leave everything I have on the ice and shake hands afterwards. The Canadiens and The Maple Leafs were both tied with three wins each. The winner of this game would go to the finals and have a shot at the Stanley Cup.

Maya,Tristan,Fab and my parents were in the crowd cheering for the teams, but mainly me and Owen. I'd taught Maya the basics of hockey so she wouldn't get too bored when coming to the games and she actually started to enjoy watching hockey. It was so weird that she knew all my stats, but had no idea what they meant. She told me that she didn't care about hockey but she did care about me. Maya got custom made jerseys and shirts that said 'Mrs. Saunders ' on the back for game days. It was so incredibly geeky,yet so incredibly sweet. She was my own personal cheerleader,one who would cheer for me if we won or lost. I loved when Maya came to my games. It comforted me to know that no matter what happened on the ice, I would go home a winner. Even if The Maple Leafs lost by a hundred points, I got to leave with the prettiest girl in the stadium, which was more than enough for me.

This was a big game for the Maple Leafs. If we won it would be our first time to reach the finals since 2014. The tension in the locker room during the second intermission was high. Both teams had made three goals during the first two periods. Everyone was exhausted and running on pure adrenalin. Coach's speech before we went out on the ice managed to get us more excited and energized. We were pumped and ready to push past the pain and fatigue to win the game, and ultimately the Stanley Cup. The team left the locker room, chanting and cheering all the way to the ice.

We played for fifteen minutes with neither team gaining any ground. There was a stoppage in the game again and the coach decided to use our one thirty second timeout. We went to the benches and he started calling out orders. Before we had the opportunity to question anything, the time out was over. We made our way to center ice and waited for the referee to drop the puck. When the puck hit the ice, our teammate pushed the puck back towards us. We passed the puck back and forth between players trying to get in the Montrėal's territory. By the time we were in shooting distance of the goal, the minutes on the clock had trickled down to seconds. I had the puck and shot as I heard the buzzer. It flew pass the goaltender and into the net.

No one cheered because we all knew that the referees would have to review the shot and see if the puck left my stick before the buzzer. I dropped my stick and took off my helmet to look at the referees. They were discussing very seriously for a few moments. The entire stadium was focused on them. Finally, one of the refs came forward and declared the goal good.

The crowd erupted. I looked to the stands to see Maya jumping up and down while waving at me. I smiled at her and was about to wave back at her when I felt my head crash into the boards full force. I laid on the ice immobile from both shock and pain until everything slowly began to fade into blackness...

* * *

Owen felt a weird mix of disappointment and happiness when the ref declared the goal good. He took his helmet off like the rest of his team, but instead of throwing it on the ice, he looked around for Cam to congratulate him. He searched through the players looking for his friend. He spotted him across the ice and began skating towards him. Before his could reach him he saw his teammate, Mark Anderson, bodycheck Cam into the boards of the rink from behind and skate off. He expected Cam to get up and fight like any hockey player would, but instead he stayed down. When Owen saw Cam not moving he skated over. The closer he got, the more concerned he became. Blood was starting to pool under Cams head, when Owen noticed he stopped in fear. Owen wanted to speed skate over to Cam and pick him up and make sure he was okay,but he knew he couldn't. He knew that he shouldn't move Cam, even thought that's what he wanted to do. Owen waved the medical team over to Cam, still looking at his friend completely helpless.

Maya watched as Cam slammed into the boards head first. Even though Maya had been to a countless amount of Cams games, she still got a sick feeling every time he got hit. She looked at him from the crowd waiting for him to stand,but he didn't. At first Maya thought that he'd got the wind knocked out of him until she saw Owen wave over the medics. The cheering in the crowd stopped suddenly as everyone stared at Cams unmoving body. The doctors rushed onto the ice with a stretcher and other medical tools. The entire arena watched Cam being wheeled off the ice in horror except Maya. She continued looking at the blood on the ice. Maya would have stayed like that forever if Cams mother hadn't pulled her out of the stands.

Maya rode to the hospital in the ambulance with Cam. The ride was long and confusing. The EMTs were using words Maya really didn't understand. She wasn't crying, she just watched Cam. He had a peaceful look on his face,as if he was sleeping. Maya wished that she was sleeping and this was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't; it was all too real. She was holding her composure, trying to be strong. When they arrived at the hospital, the EMTs pushed Cam into through the doors and reality sunk in. Maya fell to her knees outside the hospital and cried into her hands.

**I made up the name Mark Anderson. If there is any sports figure with that name, this is not meant to be used against them.**


	9. The Other Side of the Door

When they arrived at the hospital, the EMTs pushed Cam into through the doors and reality sunk in. Maya fell to her knees outside the hospital and cried into her hands. Moments later, Cams' parents, Tristan and Fab came running up to Maya. They'd sped to to the hospital, following the ambulance as close as possible. Cams mother was hysterical, while his dad looked as though he was still trying to process the situation in his head. Tristan's and Fabs emotions were harder to read. There was shock, fear, and a bit of anger in their hearts. They were obviously fighting back tears, trying to comfort Cams mother.

When they saw Maya crying on the ground, none of them approached her or entered the hospital. It was if staying out of the hospital meant they didn't have to deal with the predicament. Fab walked to Maya, bent down and put an arm around her. He spoke, trying to be the voice of reason,"We have to go in." He was talking not only to Maya but to Tristan and Cams parents also. Maya nodded her head and stood with Fab. She clung to him as they walked in,still sobbing uncontrollably.

Fab led them to the waiting room while practically carrying Maya. When he tried to lay Maya down in a seat, she didn't loosen her grip on him any. He sat in a chair with Maya in his lap, crying into his chest. Fab tried to calm her by slowly rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear, but it was doing little to help.

There were very few people in the hospital; just an old couple siting beside each other and a young man. Two silver, electric doors blocked the view of the area the patients were in. Nurses and doctors kept entering and exiting with machines, blood, and other things. Every time someone went in, Maya wondered if they were caring for Cam, or using the painful looking machines on him or if he was even breathing by himself.

Cams father was sitting on Fabs right, with Cams mother on the other side on him;Tristan sat on the left of Fab holding Maya's hand. No one was talking. They all sat, each having an internal battle with their emotions. When a nurse came and tapped on Maya's shoulder, she jumped. "I'm sorry, can you please fill these out." The nurse handed her a clipboard with paper and a pen and walked back to her desk. Maya didn't know if the nurse apologizing for scaring her or for the situation, but she didn't really care either way. Maya had answered basic medical questions on the way to the hospital. Now, her mind was so clouded with emotion that she doubted she could even think of Cams medical history.

Maya held the pen and started to write. Her tears were starting to fall on the paper, ruining the ink. Her hand was shaking so bad that her handwriting was barely legible. Fab saw how horrible her writing was and took the clipboard from her. He handed it to Cams father, who was still shellshocked. As he filled out the forms he murmured about medical insurance not being important at a time like this. When he finished he returned the clipboard to the nurse. She nodded when she handed it to her and he sat back in his seat.

They sat in silence,waiting for someone to explain how Cam was doing. Every time a doctor passed through the waiting room, they hoped the doctor was coming to talk to them, but their hopes fell when they walked by without giving them information. The wait was unbearably long. Maya sat fiddling with the ring on her left finger, thinking that she might loose Cam forever. The quietness ended when Tristan's phone rang and he left to answer.

* * *

_"Hey, is Cam..."Owen didn't have to finish his question for Tristan to know that he was asking if Cam was dead._

_"We don't know anything yet,"Tristan's facade of strength was breaking as he talked to his older brother. Being a lawyer, Tristan was used to having to pretend to be calm under pressure. This was just too much for him to handle._

_"I'm on my way." Owen was crying into the phone, trying to make his voice as understandable as possible. Tristan was unable to speak and just nodded, even though he knew Owen couldn't see it. A head shake was all he could manage at the moment. They hung up and Tristan returned to the waiting room._

* * *

When Tristan entered, everyone looked at him expectantly. Tristan sat down back in his seat and talked,"Owens on his way." Maya didn't know why, but she found comfort in this,even though she wasn't that close to him. Again they sat in silence, waiting for news and for Owen.


	10. Fix a Heart

Owen walked into the hospital waiting room and everyone turned towards him. His face was covered in tear stains and he looked as though he got dressed in a hurry. When Maya saw Owen enter the hospital, she hopped off of Fab and ran to him. Owen pulled her into a comforting hug. He felt just like Cam to her, seeing how they were built the same. Maya closed her eyes and tried to imagine Cam was holding her.

"I'm so sorry Maya. This is my fault." Maya looked at Owen confused. "Someone on 'my' team did this." Maya didn't reply, she just shook her head no. They both sat down, Maya in her own seat. The silence consumed them again until Maya spoke.

"What's gonna happen to him?"

Owen talked after clearing his throat,"You mean Mark?" Maya nodded her head, "He's gonna be removed from the NHL, get a fine, and they are going to press charges."

"You mean like Criminal Charges?" Tristan asked. He hadn't taken the time to realize that Cam was indeed physically assaulted.

"Yeah, the hit was after the whistle so it was intent to cause bodily harm."

"He could go to jail?" Maya asked.

"Yes,"Tristan answered before Owen had a chance.

It was hours before a doctor came out. The time consisted of phone calls to Katie, Dallas, Felicia, Tori and other people. They tried to lighten the mood by talking about happier times with Cam. It seemed to work; Maya was smiling for the first time since she entered the hospital. The lighthearted atmosphere was ended when a doctor came.

"Are you here for Campbell Saunders?"

"Yes. What's going on?"Maya answered.

"I'm Dr Williams. It's seems that Campbell has suffered a Severe Diffuse Axonal Injury from the incident,"the doctor explained.

"Is Cam gonna be okay?" Maya didn't know what the doctor was talking about, she just wanted to know that Cam was fine.

"We've managed to stabilize him, but I have to tell you the truth," the doctor took a deep breath before continuing,"The MRI showed that Campbell has damaged a lot of brain tissue."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain. There are billions of nerves in the brain tissue that send information back and forth. Traumatic injury causes twisting to occur to the tissue in the brain. When the tissue twists, the nerves can tear or break which stops the flow of information from that part of the brain to the rest of the body."

"But he's gonna be okay, right? He has to be okay." Maya wanted desperately for the doctor to say Cam was fine and would be able to leave in a few days.

"Ninety percent of Severe Diffuse Axonal Injury cases lead to vegetable states or indefinite comas. If Campbell wakes up he might not remember you and might not be able to walk or talk. He will need months of therapy and will never be able to play hockey or any other contact sports again." Maya didn't speak, she couldn't speak. She'd just heard that the love of her life might never come back and even if he did, he would never be the same. Maya began to breakdown again. The flow of tears that had stopped were beginning to fall. The doctor watched a Maya fell apart.

"Can we see him," Cams mother asked through sobs.

"You can go see him, but keep the amount of people in the room to a minimum. He's in room forty-nine. And you should prepare yourselves first. I don't want you to get your hopes up. It could be hours, days, months, or years before Campbell shows any response. I'm sorry. You can ask for me if you need anything." The doctor left, leaving them alone.

Maya started wiping tears from her face and stopped crying. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to see Cam if she was an emotional reck. When she finally gained control of her feelings, she stood and left to go to Cams hospital room. "Maya," Tristan called her and she looked back. "Are you sure you wanna go by yourself?" Tristan looked concerned and worried. He obviously didn't think Maya should go through something like that alone. "I'll be fine,Tris,"Maya said before walking through the doors and into Cams hospital room.


	11. Last Kiss

The hallways of the hospital were cold and stark; it matched Maya's feelings. The fluorescent lights overhead were bright and overpowering. The walls were painted eggshell white and only had Public Safety Announcement posters taped into place. Plastic planted trees and potted flowers were sitting on the patterned,tile floor. A sterile, chemical smell was in the air, but it didn't bother anyone; the doctors were accustomed to the scent and the others had more important matters on their minds. Everything and everyone felt bare and unwelcoming. Maya passed nurses and doctors on her way towards Cams room. The way they smiled and laughed disgusted Maya. It was as though they were unaware of the patients fighting for their lives in each of the rooms. The numbers on the doors started to grow larger and Maya knew she was closer to Cams room. She tensed up as she walked and tears slowly started to trickle down her face again.

Forty-nine, Cams room. Maya stopped at the door and stared at the brass knob. The door had a shiny,silver plate engraved with the number forty-nine screwed to it. Maya took deep breaths as she moved her shaky hand towards the knob. She tried to prepare herself as the doctor instructed, but she knew that nothing could prepare her to see the love of her life hurt. Maya wanted to turn around and ask Cams parents, Tristan and Fab, Owen or anyone to come in with her. But she knew if she turned away, she would have to work up the courage again. Maya wiped her face, then opened the door.

The lights were on in the room, but it was dimmer than the hallway. Maya looked around the room, avoiding seeing the person lying on the bed for as long as possible. The room was fairly large and there was a door Maya assumed led to a bathroom. Picture frames of landscapes were lined on the walls. Chairs sat facing the bed in a row. Machines were by the bed, making beeping noises and displaying numbers Maya didn't understand. Wires were hooked from the person on the bed to the machines. It was a typical hospital room like Maya had seen a million times before. The occupant, however, wasn't a normal hospital patient to Maya. This man was her best friend, her soulmate, her husband. Maya kept her composure by staying disconnected. She pretended that he was just asleep like any other time.

Maya came completely into the room and walked to the side of the bed. She looked at Cam for the first time. He looked peaceful, even though the side of his face was scratched from sliding on the ice. His eyes were closed and his arms laid at his sides over the cover. She saw the hospital gown he was in from the part of his body that wasn't covered by the blanket. Maya watched his chest slowly rise and fall. She began breathing in sync with him without trying. She wasn't crying; she was actually feeling the best she had since she entered the hospital. Being near him had that affect on her. Standing beside him comforted her no matter what the situation. When everything goes wrong, Cam was the person who made her believe things would be okay. As she watched him, a smile came across her face. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. She moved her unsure hand to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. She did this softly, like he was made of glass. Her hand was barely touching him, as she didn't want to be the cause of a moments discomfort to him. He didn't stir or move when she touched his hair and it made her more sure of herself. Maya bent down and pressed her lips to his. She kept them there for a few minutes, searching for something even though she wasn't sure what. She wanted to feel the spark that was always in their kisses no matter how brief. Their kisses gave her butterflies and created a warm,fuzzy feeling in her. Kissing him made her oblivious to everyone else and put them in their own little world where nothing mattered but each other.

This kiss was dead and emotionless. It gave her a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maya didn't feel the same passion she got from kissing Cam. It was like kissing a complete stranger, not the man she loved unconditionally. After a while, she realized she wouldn't find what she was looking for and pulled away from him. She wanted to cry again, but she remembered someone saying people in comas are sometimes aware of what's happening around them. Maya knew Cam wouldn't want her to be distraught, especially because of him. So she promised herself that she would not cry in that room. She would put on a brave face every time she entered and wouldn't breakdown around Cam. Maya would control her feelings in room forty-nine of that hospital.

Maya moved one of the chairs closer to Cams bed and sat. She held one of his hands in hers. She prayed, something she began to do more often in the last months. She and Cam wanted to start a family, but were having trouble getting pregnant. She asked Got to give her a child but to no avail. Having children now seemed like a longshot with Cams accident. She couldn't understand why horrible things had happen to them. Maya wanted to be alone with Cam, but she knew everyone else would like to see Cam also. She didn't want to leave his bedside, so she texted Tristan to tell them to come to Cams room.

* * *

When they entered, they all had a solemn look on their face. Cams mother walked up to Cam first. Tears started to stream down her face again. Maya understood, on the inside she was crying too. Cams mother was having a hard time breathing and gasped for air. Owen led her to the chair beside Maya and sat her down. He rubbed her back slowly and tried to help her breathe normally. Tristan brought her a box of tissues when she stopped crying. Everyone looked at Maya, wondering why she was so calm. She hadn't talked or let go of Cams hand since they entered the room. The six of them stared at Cam. It was silent as they were paying attention to Cam, wanting to see him make any movement. The TV in the room was on, but no one noticed. They had brought more chairs into the room so everyone could sit down. The chairs were arranged in a sort of semicircle around the bed. Tristan left and went to the cafeteria to get food for everyone. They all ate except Maya, she didn't have an appetite and even if she did, she wouldn't want to eat hospital food.

It was late at night and they started to get tired. They decided to take shifts staying with Cam so at least a few of them could get some sleep. Tristan and Fab said they would stay first and call if Cams condition changed any. Owen took Mrs and Mr Saunders to Cam and Maya's house. They tried to convince Maya to go home, but she was determined to stay with Cam. Owen gathered things Maya would need from around the house before going to his brothers home and doing the same. Owen brought their possessions back to the hospital. He then joined Cams parents at Cam and Maya's house. They tried to sleep, but found it difficult. Their minds were still in the hospital with Cam,

Maya was still in the chair, holding Cams hand. She'd been like that for hours. She hadn't moved since she entered Cams room. She only let go of his hand when the nurses needed to do tests on Cam and she took his hand again as soon as the nurse left. Maya started to doze off in the chair and fell asleep, but she kept her grip on his hand as she slept.


	12. I Won't Give Up

Maya tried to sleep through the night, but couldn't. She kept thinking she heard Cam move or talk. Each time she raised her head to look at him, she was disappointed to see that he still laid motionless on the bed.

The days came and went. Each passing day, a little hope and happiness was lost. Things were the same every day. Maya sitting in Cams room, staring at him. She'd been pulled away by Tristan and Owen to take showers and eat a few times, but besides that, she remained there. Teammates of Cams visited regularly bringing flowers and other things To wish Cam well. She remembered the doctor saying that it could be days, weeks, or years until Cam woke up, but Maya was determined to be there when he did. Her job was the last thing on her mind. She'd basically quit. Everything not related to getting Cam to wake up was of no concern to Maya.

Life went on for others. Cam's team went on to win the Grey Cup without him. They had dedicated it to him, but he wasn't there to help them win it. His parents moved into their house, but they began doubting that he would ever wake. She hated that while Cam was laying motionless on a hospital bed, the world was continuing outside.

* * *

Three month later...Maya sat on the bathroom floor _again_. She'd been sick for the past few days. She was certain that the nausea was caused by the stress she was dealing with. Tristan knocked softly on the door before coming in. He sighed before sitting down beside her, holding her hair back. He'd noticed how strange she'd been acting; cravings, throwing up, being moody. All of those could have been caused by stress, but Tristan had a feeling that it was something more.

Tristan rubbed her back asking her with all seriousness, "Could you pregnant, Maya?" She looked up and stared at him with wide eyes. It all began making sense to her; missing her period, throwing up, gaining weight; it wasn't just stress. She nodded her head, "Yes, I may be pregnant." There wasn't certainty that she was pregnant. More than a few times she and Cam thought she was pregnant only to be disappointed when she wasn't. Before the accident, they'd been trying like crazy to have a child; doctors, vitamins, and everything else that could raise the chances of having a baby. The efforts produced no positive results. They'd started to accept the fact that there was a possibility that they would never have a child of their own.

Tristan stood while looking at her, "You have to go take a test ,okay?" Being in the hospital already, they both walked to the front desk to ask for a pregnancy test. They were going to provide her with an over-the-counter test, but decided to take a blood test, seeing as how they were more accurate.

The female nurse drew Maya's blood. She winced as the needle went in but relaxed again? The nurse took the tubes of blood back into a room. Tristan and Maya returned to Cams room to wait for the results.

An hour later, the nurse entered the room. They looked at her questionally. The nurse smiled excitedly, "Looks like you're pregnant, Mrs Saunders." She left leaving Maya and Tristan to take in the information. Tristan tried to sound as happy as possible but was having trouble keeping up the facade, "Congradulations, Maya." Tristan knew how much Cam and Maya wanted children and felt horrible to find out while Cam was unconscious.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Cam should have been the first person to know. He should have been there to celebrate with her, but he wasn't. He was still in the hospital room. Thinking of him brought up new feelings. She thought about how he didn't know he would be having a son or daughter. He may not ever get a chance to see them or hold them.

She fell to her knees and began to cry harder than she had ever before. This was supposed to be a joyous moment, but it wasn't. Maya almost hated the fact that she was pregnant. She didn't hate the child; she hated that Cam wasn't with her.

* * *

A week later...Maya sat in a chair next to Cams bed as always, but this time she sat looking down at her stomach rubbing it. After the initial pain and sadness, having Cams child in her made her feel closer to him. I comforted her to know, no matter what happened in the future, she'd have that connection with him.

Maya looked up when she heard her name. It was in a scratchy voice, a voice that sounded tired. She looked up expecting to see Tristan or Owen, but was surprised to see Cam looking at her with a confused smile.

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly, but closed them quickly when the bright lights shone in them. I wasn't sure where I was or why I was there. The last thing I remembered was scoring the winning shot, everything after that was a blur. I opened my eyes again and they adjusted to the lights. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I saw the white walls and looked at the bed with institutionally white sheets I was on. There was quiet beeping and I looked to my side to see I was hooked up to machines that read numbers I didn't understand. I was sure I was in a hospital, but how I got there was a still mystery.

I felt someone holding my hand and turned my head to see Maya sitting in a chair beside the bed. I squeezed her hand and called her name, trying to wake her in the gentlest way possible. Maya looked up at me and I smiled. She didn't seem like her usual self. She looked worried and surprised at the same time. She stared at me for a moment as if she couldn't believe I was there.

I was going to ask her why I was in a hospital, but she stood up and wrapped her hands around my neck, crying into my shoulder. She sobbed about how much she loved me and how much she missed me. I whispered to her that everything would be okay to soothe her. I was still confused. I didn't know why she missed me or where I'd been before. I tried to hold her in my arms but couldn't get them to move. I laid there, trying desperately to put my arms around her.


	13. Beside You

I struggled to put my arms around Maya. They just wouldn't budge. It was as though I didn't have control of my limbs at the moment. It felt like the cord between my brain and body was disconnected. I was growing more concerned, wondering if I had lost all movement, but I eventually got them to cooperate and I put my arm around her.

Every movement sent sharp pains through my stiff body. It made me ponder exactly how long I had been asleep. It felt like I was asleep for only a few hours in my mind. I was having a dream, a wonderful dream. Maya and I were outside in a park playing with two children, a boy and a girl, pushing them on the swings. Neither child resembled us, but I was certain they were ours. The same dream was repeated over and over in my mind, but I never once grew tired of it.

I wanted to ask Maya about everything that had happened but she was still crying. I could hear her struggling to breathe and talk at the same time, "I-I thought you'd left me, Cam." I didn't understand why Maya thought I'd left her or where I had been, but I knew I had to assure her that we would never be separated, no matter what, we'd be together.

I looked at her and spoke lovingly, "I'll always be with you, Maya. Don't cry. Nothing can tear us apart, not distance or death or.."

This only made more tears fall from her gorgeous, but sad, eyes. "I-I was so worried, Cam. I don't know what I'd do without you." I felt horrible for having put her through so much agony.

I knew she was hysterical, so I tried to calm her down by whispering soothing words to her, "Shh...It's okay, May. It's okay. I'm fine. I'm here and I'm never leaving. I'll be with you forever." I rubbed her back gently while she tried to stop crying. She leaned up and looked at me again. She wiped her face free of tears and took a deep breath before talking, "I love you so much, Campbell Saunders." She kissed me gently on the lips.

I smiled at her, "I love you too, Maya Matlin. More than anything." We hugged and kissed again even though it caused me some pain. I really didn't care. The pain was worth it. I wanted to kiss her, hold her until the end of time. I didn't want to break from the kiss, but Maya pulled away.

She looked at my face seriously as though she was trying to detect any lie, "Promise me you'll never leave. _Promise me_."

I brushed her hair out of her face as I'd done a million times before. I answered her wholeheartedly while staring into her eyes, "I promise you, Maya. I'll _never_ leave."

Being in the hospital still baffled me. I couldnt remeber anything horrible happening. She saw how confused I was and went on to continue explaining why I was in the hospital. I listened intently as she spoke. It was hard to believe that another player had body checked into the boards with enough force to give me brain damage. Similar events had happened in the NHL, but never to this magnitude. Hockey is a violent sport, but no one had been brought to the brink of death before.

* * *

Maya pressed the call button for the nurse and doctor thinking they should know I had awoken from my coma and called my parents. I could hear my mother screaming on the phone, thanking God that I woke up. The joy she was experiencing showed how much she truly loved me.

A nurse and doctor walked into the room after knocking lightly on the door. They both smiled politely at me. Introductions were giving and they proceeded to look over my body. They began running tests on me and talked about my injuries. I was asked a series of questions, like what my name was and how I was related to Maya to check my memory. The doctor shined a bright light into my eyes to assess how my vision was. Maya had to stand away from me so the doctors could do their job, but her hand never left mine. It was like if she let go, I would be gone forever. Everything checked out fine, but the doctor did say that physical therapy would be needed to fully gain control of my body and hockey was out of the question. My brain had too much damage to risk another injury.

I didn't know how to take the news that my hockey career was over. Hockey was a huge part of my life. Ever since I was ten years old, I dreamt of playing in the NHL. I could image doing anything else. It gave me a pain of hurt. I'd have to start all over with another career. It felt as though a part of my life was ending, but I still had the most important part, Maya.

I looked at Maya, taking in how disheveled she was. Her hair undone, her clothing wrinkled, she still was beautiful to me, nonetheless. She'd been through a lot obviously. As I looked her body over, I saw her now enlarged stomach. I blinked a few times, not believing that this was actually happening. I looked into her sparkling eyes, silently asking her a question. She bit her lip and nodded excitedly.

My state of sadness was washed over with immense joy. Sure, hockey was over for me, but I'd be beginning an entirely new adventure of being a father with Maya by my side the entire way. We would be a family finally. I rubbed her stomach and asked her a million questions about how the pregnancy was so far. I was sorry that I hadn't been there for her during part of her pregnancy, but I knew I'd be there for every step to come. I'd be by her side for the rest of the pregnancy and for the rest of her life.

I found it funny that I was lying in a hospital bed with the knowledge that my career was done, but I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. Things seemed to be doing better for once. All the work we put into trying to have a child, all the tears that were shed with every negative pregnancy test, was paying off. We'd be welcoming our own bundle of joy into the world...

* * *

My parents and friends entered the room with flowers, balloons and other things. They were excited to see me awake for the first time in months. My mom was crying and I was sure I saw a few tears slide down my fathers face. They stayed until the late hours of the night, catching me up on what had transpired while I was in a coma. Mark, the reason I was in the hospital, had been removed from the NHL indefinitely, and would have to serve five years in jail. Birthdays passed, engagements were made, I'd missed so much. I realized how precious time was, how one day you could be there, but be gone the next..


End file.
